Just Like a Tonne of Bricks
by hollybaggins
Summary: On the day of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's wedding, Taylor McKessie suddenly has a strange epiphany as boyfriend and best man, Chad Danforth, inadvertantly almost ruins their friend's big day. Rated 'T' for language. T&G. C&T. Three-Shot.
1. Freezing Feet

"**Just Like a Tonne of Bricks" copyright ****hollybaggins; June 23****rd**** 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**-**

**A/N: Hey, guys. 'tis lil 'ole me here. Yes, I know; updating skills have of late been, well, crap. But I do have the next chapter for "I Feel Sparks" in the works; a chapter for "Star Crossed" in the works; a chapter for "Live and Let Spy" in the works **_**and **_**a chapter for "Broken" in the works. So I have honestly been busy, I swear ;) **

**This is a three-shot my muse spat out at me a few months back… and only half an hour ago, I got the sudden urge to finish this first chapter… and so here it is! **

**Enjoy, y'all xx**

At twenty-five years of age, Taylor McKessie feels like she's on top of the world. Since her graduation from East High School, her parents have told her at least once a week how proud they are of her; how she took the expectations they had of her all through her childhood and rocketed them to such an extent that on more than one occasion, they were rendered speechless by her achievements.

Her first real sense of pride was when she was elected president of the East High scholastic decathlon team in junior year – the fact the team never made it past the first round of state competitions never reduced her self-esteem. It made her more determined, more ruthless; desperate to succeed. When Gabriella Montez started at East High after winter break, junior year, Taylor McKessie made it her goal to get that Einsteinette on her team. She needed that sense of pride and success to drive her; she needed to feel like a winner to motivate her – more than anything, she needed all those things to impress top colleges and universities, because to her, her future was everything. Academia was the one thing she needed to get where she wanted to be, doing what would make her happy.

When she started dating Chad Danforth in the months leading up to senior year, Taylor McKessie was sure she was heading on a downward spiral. After all, Chad Danforth was a lunkhead basketball man, stunk of sweat twenty-three hours of the day, had weirdly bushy hair and no interest in education whatsoever. She knew she was playing with fire when she finally dared to introduce her parents to Chad. She knew they had expected her to lay off boys until she was in college, and even then she wouldn't have been with a jock – she'd be with someone who shared the same level of ambition; someone who thought the sky was the limit; someone who was destined to be a doctor, a lawyer… hell, maybe even a politician. Her parents were not fond of Chad and as much as it hurt her, all logical reasons about who she should be with left her completely. Because there was something about Chad Danforth that made her never want to leave.

There were few things in life that Chad Danforth understood. Much to Taylor's dismay, he had no idea about anything to do with science and math and so any discussions the two shared over Taylor's interest in these subjects usually went with Taylor talking and Chad nodding his head and agreeing every two minutes. Which worked just fine for them because he couldn't challenge her opinions and choices when he had no clue what she was talking about in the first place. When she was accepted into Columbia University, Chad celebrated with her despite the fact that he was secretly bummed out that she would be going to study in New York for three years whilst he was staying at home attending the University of Albuquerque on a basketball scholarship. Chad Danforth didn't understand a lot of things in life, but he understood what was important to Taylor and the sense of pride she felt when they both committed to make their relationship work long distance was indescribable.

At twenty-five years of age, Taylor McKessie feels like she's on top of the world – that there's nothing more in this life that could make her anymore happy than she is now. When she wakes up in Gabriella Montez's Los Angeles apartment on a warm Saturday morning, she smiles brightly and stretches out her arms and legs, basking in the glorious sunshine that's steaming through the blinds and the unnaturally comfortable pillows that she doesn't ever want to part with.

For the past three months, every smile Taylor McKessie has expressed has always been something to do with the fact that she had been accepted to take the necessary examinations in order to attend Columbia Medical School next fall. Columbia Medical School: _the _top medical school for Physicians and Surgeons – the school Taylor McKessie had had her eye on since she was thirteen years old and found that advanced science was not only incredibly interesting, it also came naturally to her ever-expanding mind. She hadn't kept her excitement to herself – when she informed Chad, he had whooped and hollered and hugged her so tight she thought she might burst. The fact that he was based in Los Angeles playing for the Lakers basketball team and she would be, quite possibly, relocating to New York for a long period of time was never even brought up. He understood; but where they both stood on their relationship was something neither of them had contemplated or even thought about. They just carried on living regardless; both silently waiting to approach the subject nearer the time.

This smile was different. This smile was one of excitement, of anticipation. She had known from the moment she watched Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez performing _'Breaking Free' _at East High's winter musical call-backs that this day would come. Now it was finally here, Taylor felt an endless array of butterflies fluttering in her stomach – if this was how she, the maid on honour, was feeling, she couldn't imagine what the bride was feeling in the next room.

Her excitement is what finally pulls her away from the warm and comfortable bed. She rubs her eyes and slowly makes her way out of the bedroom and towards the main room, where the television is on low and a plate of half-eaten toast sits on the coffee table. Taylor is stunned for a brief moment – Gabriella has always been immaculate; mess just isn't even an option. Three years earlier when Gabriella announced she was moving in with Troy when he secured a place playing for the LA Lakers, the whole gang had practically squealed in hysterics – just imagining neat-freak Gabriella living with mess-loving Troy was enough to satisfy their humour for the next year. And when they announced their engagement eighteen months later, everyone had assumed that Gabriella had grown out of her needs for everything to be insanely tidy and clean – otherwise Troy wouldn't have lived to propose in the first place.

That theory had gone out of the window the day Zeke and Jason had walked into their apartment over six months ago to find Gabriella threatening Troy with a feather duster; wielding it like it was a sledgehammer – telling him that if he dared to throw another shirt carelessly on their bedroom floor she would make sure his butt and the vicious feather duster would meet in a very unpleasant way. Then everyone just assumed that by asking Gabriella to be his wife, Troy just had a very large death wish.

A frown settling on her brow, Taylor heads towards the master bedroom, her socked feet paddling along the laminate floor. She opens the door to reveal Sharpay sitting cross-legged on the bed, a bright pink fluffy robe wrapped tight around her, and a pyjama-clad Gabriella pacing the length of the room, her face set, her hair wild.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Taylor exclaims brightly, causing the two girls to look up sharply. Taylor's eyes divert from Gabriella's obvious flushed face to the beautiful gown hanging up outside the closet door, just waiting to be worn on the most special day of her life. Gabriella says nothing and continues to pace back and forth; the only sound emitting was her huge purple bunny slippers skimming back and forth along the carpet. Taylor looks over to Sharpay, who sighs and continued to file her nails. "What's up with the blushing bride?"

"She's uh…"

"I'm _freaking out!_" Gabriella shrieks, pulling on her hair with both hands and tugging at the curls.

Sharpay turns back to Taylor. "She's freaking out."

"Freaking out?" Taylor rubs her eyes again and sits herself down beside Sharpay as Gabriella continues with her pacing. "Why are you freaking out?"

"It's called cold feet, Tay," Sharpay answers in a 'duh' tone. "Although I didn't think cold feet were ever meant to be _this_… cold. She's been awake since six, she couldn't finish her toast so now her stomach's gonna be grumbling at the altar and it's now eight o'clock and we have six hours until the ceremony and-"

"Oh my God, _Sharpay! _Freak me out _more_ why don't you?"

"Woah, woah." Taylor holds both hands up in defence and Gabriella begins to pace again. "Freaking out? Gabriella, are you serious? What the hell has made you act like this? Everything's running smoothly."

"Is it? _Is it_?" Taylor gulps. As maid of honour it was her job to make sure everything was running smoothly and making sure that the bride was stress-free and ready to enter the world of marriage. Six hours until the 'I do's' and now Taylor McKessie was freaking out herself.

"Uh… yeah?" She offers lamely, prompting a small snort from Sharpay. "You know me, Gabs; I wouldn't miss or screw up anything vital. I double – no, _triple _checked everything _and_ I checked everything over again last night before I went to sleep. Everything's a'okay."

"Oh, cut the crap." Sharpay lifts her head and sighs deeply. "Gabriella, be straight. You don't love Troy anymore."

"_What?"_

"Sharpay!" Taylor swats the blonde's arm. "You're the worst bridesmaid ever!"

"Look, someone had to ask _the_ question incase it's the right one. If I didn't and she doesn't love Troy then she'd probably tell us like one minute before the wedding starts and then we'd have to tell a crowd of fifty wedding-wanting people that the show's over and then they'll be pissed and throw stuff at us. And then Troy will-"

"_Sharpay!_" Gabriella practically screams at her friend, arms waving around frantically and a look that could kill. "The wedding is not off, okay?! It's just… I mean I…" She pauses and huffs loudly, her pacing increasing and almost wearing a hole in the carpet. _"I'm freaking out!"_

"Gabriella." Taylor slides off the bed and stomps towards her friend, grasping a tight hold of her shoulders and holding her still. "Gabriella, chill!"

"Chill?" Gabriella blinks owlishly. "It's my wedding day and I'm supposed to _chill_?"

"Well, actually, no. You are supposed to be all weird and shit on your wedding day. It's called cold feet, which Sharpay helpfully stated earlier." Taylor casts a dark glare in Sharpay's direction. "But you need to start relaxing. Everything's fine. Seriously, what could go wrong?"

"What could go wrong?!" Gabriella forcefully pushes Taylor's hands off her arms and grasps her shoulders. Her grip causes Taylor to wince as she realises that may not have been the best question to put forward. "Hmm…

let's see, shall we? It could rain. We're getting married outside so, yeah, weather is a big issue."

"You wanted to get married outside. You said it was your dream wedding."

Gabriella ignores Sharpay's comment and continues to glare at Taylor threateningly. "The registrar will forget to show up."

"I called her yesterday afternoon to triple confirm she's gonna be there. She said she'll be there for half past one."

"I've put on weight and the dress won't fit. I'll have to get married in my freaking PJ's!"

"I've done what any loyal maid of honour would do and lovingly watched your calorie intake. And even if you had to marry Troy in your PJ's he'd still have a dreamy look in his eyes and think you were the most beautiful girl ever."

Gabriella's eyes narrow and Taylor grins triumphantly. "Okay. The guys took Troy out for his stag night last night."

"As guys tend to do on their last night of freedom."

"Yeah. So what if they went to some sleazy strip joint and hooked up with some whore? And then Troy chooses to tell me on our Honeymoon. What happens then, Taylor? Would I have a right to freak out then?"

"I called Chad last night. When I called they were all passed out at Troy's parents and Lucille was cleaning up Jason's puke."

"Great!" Gabriella flung her arms back up in the air fiercely. "So I'll be up at the altar saying my vows and Troy will be stood there completely hungover and hey, who knows, maybe he'll puke all over my dress when he goes to say 'I do'."

"You over analyse _everything_, Gabriella." Sharpay lets out a nonchalant sigh. "Seriously, do you want this day to be a complete disaster?"

"When I called Chad last night, he said Troy had barely drunk any alcohol. He spent the majority of the night being bashed by Jason and Zeke because he wasn't getting drunk because he wanted to have a clear head for today."

"Okay." Gabriella takes a deep breath and seems to calm down a little, easing both Taylor and Sharpay's nerves. "Okay, what if…? What if he…?" The brunette drifts off and sighs shakily again, shaking her head slowly as if to try and banish all non-rational thoughts from her mind. "What if he can't do it?"

"What?" Taylor and Sharpay both blink heavily, looking completely bewildered.

"What if he can't do it? What if he sees me walking down the aisle and thinks _'ew. My god. I'm settling for _that_? I'm spending the rest of my life with _that_? _What if it gets to the 'I do' part and Troy looks at me and says "I don't"? What if some hot and sexy blonde comes in when the registrar asks if there're any objections and says "yes! I have an objection! The groom is already married to me!" Seriously, what if all _that_ happens and I'm just left at that freaking altar looking all stupid and heartbroken?"

Taylor sighs softly, looking at the gorgeous engagement ring that was sitting on Gabriella's third finger; she wonders how her friend can even allow such thoughts to enter her mind. She puts it down to her friends nerdy interior – her freaky math status hasn't changed at all since graduating from East High. Working as a part-time high school math teacher certainly kept Gabriella Montez in her Einsteinette element and the fact that she was working on her Masters Degree to become a university professor just meant she was taking it at a whole new level. Taylor had always wondered how a girl with such intelligence could let stupid thoughts take over her usually rational mind.

Sharpay stands up and hands over a small piece of paper that had been resting on Gabriella's pillow just moments before. The brunette knows what Sharpay is pointing out and ignores the gesture before returning to her pacing. Taylor raises an eyebrow and takes the note from Sharpay. She takes a moment to look and smiles brightly with a shake of the head in Gabriella's direction:

'_I can't wait to marry you. xxx'_

"Are you insane, Montez?" She asks, astonished. "You woke up, read this and you're still thinking like this? Are you blind? Dumb? Retarded?"

"Cold feet." Gabriella winces, recognising how lame she sounds before she's even opened her mouth. "You said its cold feet."

"Your feet must be fucking freezing!"

-

As he wakes up with a throbbing headache, Chad Danforth makes a mental vow to never look at alcohol again in his life. Sure, since turning the legal age of twenty-one, he and his friends had taken advantage of their country's drinking laws. He had boasted about his new-found maturity and masculinity in the faces of Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor as they still had two months to wait until they could legally drink – but when those two months were over and two birthdays were celebrated, they had taken advantage and then vowed to never touch the damn stuff again. Well, until the next night out, that is.

"Ugh." The unmistakeable Zeke Baylor hangover moan erupted from the far corner of the room; soon followed by a groan from Jason Cross, who was sprawled out on the floor by the couch. Chad lifts his head and squints his eyes, taking in the surroundings of the Bolton living room. Troy was laid out on the couch fast asleep and Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

As he sits up and rubs his face vigorously, he sees Jack Bolton and Ryan Evans enter the room, each with their own mug of steaming hot coffee. The smell wafts his nostrils and Chad briefly feels sick, still being able to taste the alcohol from the night before.

"Look at you sissy's." Jack laughs as he takes a sip of his coffee and Jason and Zeke begin to wake up. He looks down to his son and pats his head gently, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "I drank more than all you guys put together and I'm still looking as handsome as ever."

"Coach, you're deluded." Zeke heaves himself up into a sitting position and yawns nosily. Jack smiles widely at his response – even though it had been seven years since they officially were stripped of their Wildcat titles, Chad, Zeke and Jason continued to refer to Jack as their coach – mainly out of respect for the guy who gave them so much passion and motivation for the game all through their high school years. "You just can't handle as much as us. I saw you ordering water and then trying to pass it off as vodka."

Jack chuckles whole-heartedly at the comment as Ryan, already dressed in his tuxedo, sits himself down on the arm of the couch where Troy is sleeping.

"You're dressed already?" Chad blinks, staring at Ryan's formal wear. "We got six hours yet."

"Six hours and counting." Ryan smiles, looking pleased at his own organisation. "There's still loads to do and as best man, you should already be up and preparing them."

"Like…?"

"What time are you picking the band up at LAX?"

"Noon."

"What time are the guests due to arrive at the venue?"

"Uh… one o'clock I told them. Half one at the latest."

"Did you get the cake?"

"That's Zeke's area, man."

"Did you call the caterer?"

"_Shit! _I mean yes! I mean _crap! _Evans, do me a mahoosive favour and I'll love you forever."

Ryan rolls his eyes dramatically. "They confirmed yesterday. They're meeting us at the country club at four o'clock. The food's all good to go and there's plenty of champagne on order."

"You, Evans, are a fucking legend."

"Please, keep reminding me." Ryan grins and turns to look at Troy was still in a deep sleep. "Is the groom hungover?"

"He barely touched anything!" Jason sits up and stretches with a loud groan. "His official last night of freedom and he had a total of three beers. Three. Does tradition not matter anymore in this world? I had my heart set on tying him to a lamppost in his underwear and leaving him there all night."

"Okay." A new bright voice comes into the mix and Lucille Bolton enters the room, hands shaking with anticipation and her face covered to the max in green paste. Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke all pull simultaneous faces of disgust as Troy's mother steps over each of them, casting her husband an annoyed look before clapping her hands together loudly. "Okay, come up! Get up, the lot of you! So much to do and such little time!"

Troy grumbles and buries his head underneath a pillow at the sound of his mother's voice and Jack pats his head sympathetically. "Hun, we got plenty of time…"

"Jack!" Lucille's reprimanding voice is enough for all guys to stand up obediently. "I hope you realise I've been awake since dawn pressing all of your tuxedo's, calling up all relevant people to confirm times _and_ making sure the cars are picking everybody up from their respective homes. Now comes the stressful and worrying part – hoping beyond hope all of _you_ know what your jobs are!"

Troy's eyes open and he lifts his head from beneath the pillow, now realising the reasons behind his mother's yelling at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Hey! He's alive!" Chad grins widely and walks over to his best friend. "How are you feeling, dude? Excited? Nervous? Worried she's found someone else to shack up with?"

"Not helping!" Lucille swats Chad over the back of the head. "Now everybody listen to me. Zeke!" She points over to the bewildered chef and looks at him accusingly. "Your job for today is…"

"Pick up the cake." Zeke recites tiredly. "I'm picking it up at half past twelve and taking it straight to the country club where the reception is being held."

"Good. And?"

"Uh…I get to the venue at one o'clock to make sure everything has been set up right and the direct the guests to the right seats."

"Jason?"

Jason winces when Lucille turns to point in his direction. "Uh…same as Zeke. Directing guests. Making sure things are running smoothly. Oh, and I'm picking up Kelsi and taking her straight to the venue so she can do whatever she does to make the piano…uh…work."

"Chad?"

"I'm the best man, man." Chad grins. "And me and Ryan have sorted it! Everything's fine on my part. My duties as Troy's main dude have been done."

"My God." Troy finally speaks up. "I'm stumped. I can't believe you exceeded the small bout of faith I had in you."

"Jack?"

Jack chuckles at his wife's seriousness and nervousness. "I'll be going to the apartment at one o'clock, okay? I'll get into the wedding car with Gabriella and make sure she does want to settle for this loser here." He ruffles Troy's hair jokingly and Troy scowls, not amused. "And then if she decides she does want this loser I'll walk her down the aisle, give her away and my job is done."

Lucille raises a bemused eyebrow, her expression at Jack's comment similar to Troy's. Jack chuckles and playfully punches his son's shoulder.

"You don't need me to go over my duties right?" Ryan asks, pointing to himself.

"No, Ryan." Lucille lets out a small sigh of relief and shakes her head. "Out of these jokers, you're the only one I have any faith in."

"Hey!" A chorus of wounded males fills the room but Lucille Bolton shrugs it off.

"Shower up, all of you!" She calls back as she makes her way towards the kitchen. "Your tuxes are all hanging up in Troy's bedroom and remember your jobs for today! I'm going to call Gabriella and-"

"Oh, Mom? Can I…?"

Lucille spins around sharply, a tired but blissfully proud smile on her face. "Troy, no. Its bad luck to see or speak to the bride before the wedding. You go get ready and you'll see her at the altar."

"But, _Mom_…"

"Bolton! Quit whining!" Chad gets a playful burst of energy and races towards his friend. "He's getting married this afternoo-oo-on! Ding dong the bells are gonna chiiiiiiime!"

-

Taylor checks out her newly formed hairstyle and make-up in the mirror and grins. She looks fucking fantastic. With only three and a half hours to go until the ceremony, nerves are high and excitement is vastly brewing. Caroline and Mya, the two girls hired to perform hair and make-up duties are working at a good pace, their faces beaming with the results on both Taylor and Sharpay. Martha and Kelsi smooth down their beautiful red bridesmaid gowns, their eyes never leaving their reflections in the mirror.

"Gabriella, honey, you're nervous. We can see that." Caroline gathers a bunch of her chocolate curls in her grasp and attempts to pin them up. "You need to stop moving and squirming otherwise it's going to look a complete mess. And I don't want people to look at you, think your hair sucks and then think I suck at my job for sending you out like that."

Mya holds Gabriella's chin in place, prompting a mouthed "thank you" from Caroline. "Do you want a long black eye-liner line down your face? Because that's what's going to happen if you don't keep still."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gabriella mumbles as Mya takes a tighter grasp on her chin. "I'm just freaking out still; I'm sorry, I'll keep still."

"Red. Why red? What's wrong with pink?" Sharpay wonders aloud as she checks out her form in the full-length mirror. "Did you not take any of my suggestions for this wedding?"

"Sharpay," Taylor snaps in an annoyed tone. "Will you leave her alone? Gabriella's bouquet is red roses and we, as the bridesmaids, should match the flowers."

"And you couldn't have ordered pink roses?"

"Red is the theme, Sharpay." Kelsi butts in helpfully. "Deal with it."

"I am dealing!" Sharpay hits back. "I'm not saying we don't look great because we do! Especially me – I look freaking _fabulous!_ But pink would be so much better. At my wedding, everything is going to be pink. _Everything_."

"I look forward to it; really I do." Taylor's sarcastic comment does nothing for Gabriella's twitching knees and shaking hands.

"Oh my God." Gabriella bites her lip. "This is awful."

"Wait. What? What is?" All girls look up.

"The hair?" Caroline screeches in a panic.

"The make-up?" Mya adds with her own bout of dread.

"The redness?" Sharpay asks, half in worry, half in hope.

"Gabs, what is it?" Taylor calmly adds, feeling her duty to keep the bride less stressed as possible take over her mind. "What's wrong?"

"Mom." She says slowly and cautiously. "Tomorrow morning she's going to know I'm not a virgin!"

Echoes of relieved sighs are heard and Mya and Caroline continue with their tasks. Taylor blinks, sceptical. "Gabs, you and Troy haven't been virgins since high school."

"I know! I know that! But because it's our wedding night we have to have sex to consummate it! And my mom will _know_ we've done it because its tradition and all. And she'll be like _"Gabriella's no longer a virgin. My daughter is having sex!" _She's going to know!"

"Doesn't she already know you two have sex?" Sharpay asks. "I thought she walked in on you when she visited your college dorm in freshman year and you two were half-naked and making out in your room."

"Yeah, she did." Gabriella's eyes widen at the memory. "But now she'll know for sure now. And our next conversation is going to be so awkward and-"

"Gabriella, will you just chill out?" Taylor couldn't help but smile as she wraps her fingers around Gabriella's wrist. "Why are you waiting for a disaster to happen?"

"A disaster _will _happen if she doesn't keep still." Mya groans in frustration.

"Oh my god," Gabriella's hands start shaking again and it takes Martha to come over and hold them still. "What if you inadvertently make me look like a clown?"

"Gabriella Montez, I _swear _I'll purposely make you look like a clown if you don't stop worrying over nothing! By the way, it's nice to know you have faith in me."

"I do, I do," Gabriella tries to sound convincing but Mya's annoyed face tells a different story. "I'm just waiting for everything to just crash down around me and I just want to be prepared for the inevitable…"

"Is this because Chad's the best man?" All eyes dart straight to Sharpay; Gabriella's eyes wider and more freaked out than before. "What?" She asks innocently as Taylor shoots her daggers.

"Are you questioning Chad's ability in the best man department?" Taylor furrows her brows menacingly.

"Are you stating that Chad can pull this off without anything disastrous happening?"

Taylor's brows rest. "Good point."

"_Oh my god; oh my god; oh my god…_"

"Guys, can we please stop using the word 'disaster' from now on?" Kelsi groans, taking in Gabriella's expression. "Chad's fine, honey, I swear," she says sweetly to her friend. "Honestly, I'm sure all is fine. And if there _was_ anything wrong, we'd know. Just sit back and enjoy today; you guys deserve it."

Gabriella nods, letting out a deep breath as Caroline and Mya get back to finishing her hair and make-up. Taylor grins in spite of it all; just knowing that her best friend's mind was working in over-drive to find many more disastrous situations that could happen on her wedding day. In all truth, Taylor had been somewhat impressed with her boyfriends behaviour towards his role as best man. He'd taken on all duties with ease; working hard to make sure he hadn't screwed up - even though he knew everyone was just waiting for him to screw up. She had to give him credit - he had acted in a mature fashion over the last few months, save for when he and the guys got busy planning Troy's stag night in an overly excited manner.

A sharp knock on the door caused all the girls to jump in response.

"Fuck!" Mya called out as her lip pencil darts upwards towards Gabriella's nose.

"_Oh my god; oh my god; oh my--"_

"Gabriella! Fucking _chill!_ Anyone have a tissue?"

"Calm down," Taylor smiles softly before making her way towards the bedroom door. "I'll see who it is."

"Oh my god; what if it's Troy?"

"Tell we tell him to fuck off," Sharpay replies nonchalantly. "He should know the tradition anyway - he had a massive stick up his ass before he proposed to you; refused to do it until he'd asked your mom for permission."

Taylor shakes her head in bemusement and makes her way through the apartment towards the door. She shifts in surprise as she opens it and comes face to face with her own boyfriend. "Chad?"

"Holy. Fuck." He breathes, resting his outstretched hand against the doorframe. His tuxedo was on; bowtie hanging loosely at the sides, his afro wilder than ever.

Taylor raises an eyebrow. "You'd better tidy up your appearance. If Gabriella sees you looking like that, murder will be committed and I'm sorry, babe, but I will have to stick up for her in court."

Chad breathes heavier. "You don't understand, woman," he hisses. "This is bad."

Taylor's heart sinks into the pits of her stomach - a part of her wondering if karma was working against her after briefly thinking about how well Chad had done. "Oh god," she groans. "What did you do? Where's Troy? Don't you dare tell me he's in somewhere like Connecticut. Did you leave him tied to a bench and he was ravished by hungry mountain lions? Oh my god, Chad, _what _did you do?"

"Okay, Troy's good, okay? He's fine. Nervous as fuck and annoying us all to hell with his paranoia but he's fine."

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?"

"_However… _whilst we were getting ready, Troy started talking about Gabriella's wedding ring -- you know that _really _expensive white-gold one with diamonds encrusted along the top?" Taylor nods; more scared than ever. "And he was saying that four days ago, he took it back to the jewellers and got this really heart-felt message engraved inside the band -- but she has absolutely no idea. Anyway, he was talking about it and getting all super mushy and then it occurred to me… _where the fuck did I put that bastard ring?_"

Taylor's hand flies to her mouth. "You didn't, Chad…"

Chad gulps. "I did, Tay. I've just ran home to look for it and I can't find the damn thing anywhere!"

"What about Troy's?"

"Troy's is in the box still. He asked for Gabriella's back to get the message engraved and when he handed me it back, I kinda just put it somewhere and forgot where…"

"Oh my god, keep your voice down!" She hisses. "Gabriella's already freaking out about every unimaginable thing that could happen and ironically enough, she hasn't freaked out about the prospect of no wedding rings being present. Oh my god, why couldn't you have just told me Troy was eaten by hungry mountain lions last night? Things would be _so _much easier!"

"Right. So you'd prefer the bands to be there but the groom to be in a bloodied mess in a mountain lion cave?"

Taylor folds her arms abruptly. "Actually, right now, I'd prefer for the best man to be in a bloodied mess in a mountain lion cave."

Chad looks at his girlfriend helplessly. "Babe, you have to help me."

"With what? Tearing our own home apart to look for the ring? I can't leave, Chad. If I do, Gabriella will _know _something is wrong and will start freaking out more. Mya and Caroline are having a hell of a time just getting her hair and make-up sorted out - she's not even in the freaking dress yet!"

"Troy's going to tear me to shreds."

"Good!" Taylor sighs exasperated. "Can't you just ask one of the guys to help you? I _can't _leave, Chad; there's still so much to do!"

Chad runs his hand through his hair in annoyance. "They'll just rip the piss out of me for screwing up - they've been waiting for it ever since Troy and Gabs got engaged!"

"And, as usual, they were right," Taylor leans her head against the open door in frustration. "You're going to have to tell Troy."

"Tell Troy what?" A shaky voice emits from the other end of the hallway. Chad and Taylor's eyes widen simultaneously as a barely made-up Gabriella glares at them knowingly.

"Gabriella!" Chad grins melodramatically. "You're a picture! A portrait of perfection! You dazzle my retinas!"

"Seriously…" Gabriella takes a tentative step towards the beetroot-cheeked couple. "What's going on?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Chad ventures, rubbing the back of his neck vigorously. "What could _possibly _go wrong?" He shivers as he feels Taylor's hard and menacing glare stab right through him and his heart almost dies upon seeing the horror-stricken look in Gabriella's face.

"Oh my god," she shakes abruptly. "Oh my god; he hooked up with some _floozy _last night, didn't he? Oh my god, he's gonna marry _her_ now, right? Oh my god, she's pregnant…"

"What?" Chad spurts out uncontrollably. "What? _Who?_"

"And I bet she has some weird floozy name like Trixie…"

"Look what the fuck you started," Taylor groans; slapping a hand over her face.

"No, no, _no_, Gabs," Chad shakes his head erratically. "No, no floozies, I swear. We just went out and got drunk except Troy didn't get drunk because he's such a woman and wanted an alcohol-free mind for today. Good as gold, I promise. Scout's honour. And definitely nobody called Trixie was involved."

"So _what _the _hell _aren't you guys telling me?" Gabriella flings her arms up dramatically. "Don't tell me I'm imagining it because I _know _something's wrong. What _is it? _Tell me."

Taylor and Chad look at one another hopelessly; almost communicating telepathically for the other to come up with a reasonable lie that was distract the freaked-out bride from the actual emergency.

"Troy, uh…" Chad starts but instantly regrets it as Gabriella looks even more horrified upon hearing her fiancé's name. "I mean we, uh, can't, uh… find Troy's jacket."

Taylor knows it sounds lame but can't help but let out a sigh of relief that Chad had come up with something mildly representing a problem. Their relief is short-lived when a familiar heavy chanting erupts.

"Oh my god; oh my god; oh my god," Gabriella puts her hands to her cheeks in shock. "Oh my god, are you _sure _you've checked _everywhere _for it? _Oh my god; oh my god!"_

Taylor casts her murderous gaze to her boyfriend. "You infuriate me."


	2. Whoops

**A/N: Oh Em Eff Gee. I know. **

**I've taken **_**forever **_**to update this fiction. Which is really bad considering it only consists of three chapters, so I'll endeavour to get the last chapter up in the not too distant future. Promise.**

**Just a quick disclaimer… The two readings featured later on in the chapter are not owned by me. The first is from **_**First Corinthians 13:4-8, The Bible **_**and the second is from **_**A Gift From the Sea by Anne Morrow Lindbergh**_

**With that now said, enjoy, y'all!**

**R&R, please ;) **

**Holly xxx**

**Two: Whoops**

Chad Danforth _never _panics.

And he's also a compulsive liar.

As he practically turns the apartment he and long-time girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, share in Toluca Lake, California, Chad tries to think of a time when he was in a messy situation and got himself out of it without losing any limbs.

So far, he was getting nothing.

Damn.

His head bolts upright as he hears the front door to his apartment open; the word 'busted' vastly coming to mind as footsteps are heard making their way from the front door to the bedroom where he's currently sitting amidst a mountain of pillows and bed sheets.

"Okay," the voice says. "So I told Troy that nothing was wrong _at all_ and that you were just coming home quick to pick up your cufflinks because like an idiot, you forgot your cufflinks. But now I'm getting a _little _shaky at the situation in front of me now."

"Seriously, Evans," Chad spits as he scrambles to his feet in frustration. "This is no time to joke."

Ryan leans against the doorframe and folds his arms casually. "Okay, serious note time. What's all the hubbub, bub?"

"The ring, Evans. I've lost the fucking ring."

The mischievous blue eyes suddenly widen in horror. "Say _what _now?!"

"Gabriella's wedding band. It's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Gone!"

"Gone _where_?!"

"Well if I fucking knew _that, _would I be up to my armpits in pillows?!"

Ryan's fingers lock into his hair in despair; a dangerous mixture of anger and fright bubbling up inside of him. "Oh my god, how the hell did you manage that?!"

"Asking completely dumbass questions isn't going to rectify this."

"…and you've looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere," Chad breathes and runs his hands through his hair. "I even went to the apartment to see if Tay could help me but she won't. She said Gabriella would only freak out more and know something was wrong."

"And she still thinks everything's okay?"

"Sort of." Chad shrugs his shoulders guiltily. "She thinks he's run off with a random chick called Trixie. And even when Tay and I tried to tell her otherwise, she was still freaking out over nothing. So I just told her we lost Troy's jacket."

"And?"

"And she freaked out more. I'm telling you, Evans, those two are seriously going to be the death of me."

Ryan shook his head. "Yeah, I'm going to agree with you there. When Troy finds out you lost that ring your head's on the chopping block."

"Well instead of standing there and telling me something I already know; why don't you get your ass over here and… I don't know… _help?!_"

---

Taylor McKessie _never _panics.

Except, of course, when she's fully aware her boyfriend has "complete and utter control of a situation". That is never a good situation to be in.

Still, she manages to keep composure. She manages to keep her head held up high; even when Gabriella won't stop fretting and worrying about the whereabouts of Troy's jacket. She had done her maid of honour thing and calmed down the bride (as much as can be expected anyhow); even informing her that it wouldn't be the end of the world if Troy married her jacket-less.

She left out the part that it _may _be the end of the world if Chad turned up at the venue with only one wedding ring.

"Okay, so," Gabriella breathes as she smoothes her hands down her gorgeous white gown. "Everything's going according to plan, right? Has Troy's jacket been found yet?"

Taylor gulps. "Uh, not sure, Gabs. I'm sure Chad will call if they do. And hey, if not, it's no big deal, right?"

"And wouldn't you rather have him wearing less clothes?" Sharpay puts in.

Gabriella and Taylor both ignore her as the bride stands in front of the full-length mirror again; taking in every ounce her appearance and trying to hold back the tears for fear Mya would threaten to kill her again for smudging her make-up for the hundredth time. "Okay, so," she breathes again; a small smile emitting on her lips. "I'm really getting married today."

Taylor suddenly smiles widely, emotion taking over her heart and soul as she took in her best friend's appearance. She looked absolutely beautiful - a floor length gown; fitting her curves perfectly - the heart-shaped strapless bodice clung to her; crystals adorning the front and sparkling in the light. Taylor couldn't help but wish that she had that - the sure future; the wanting to commit and be a part of something so special, so unique, that nothing on earth could ever come between it.

She only hopes one Chad Danforth doesn't ruin their perfect day.

She was far too young to receive life imprisonment for homicide.

"You're getting married today," she smiles back. "I'm so, so happy for you."

"Yeah, me too." The two are surprised that such a comment would come from Sharpay Evans, but they don't question her. Instead, they turn around and smile through glassed over eyes - coming together for a group hug.

"Oh, no, _hell no_," Mya stops them abruptly. "I'm not redoing _all _of your make-up _and _having three crinkled dresses on my case. Cease and desist or I will open a can of whoop-ass!"

The girls chuckle, pulling away reluctantly and gently dabbing the corner of their eyes. "You know, I can't believe I actually doubted your boyfriend, McKessie," Sharpay puts in with a look of wonderment; ignoring Taylor's sudden change in expression. "So far, so good. I mean, all we've got is one missing jacket and for Chad, that's some sort of miracle. Dare I say I was wrong?"

"Oh my god!" Gabriella laughs. "Sharpay admitting she's wrong? That just proves today's going better than expected. I can't believe I was freaking out majorly this morning." She turns to her best friend. "Tay? You okay?"

"I'm good," Taylor squeaks before abruptly clearing her throat. "I'm just, uh, worried about Troy's jacket."

"Oh, come on," Gabriella rolls her eyes nonchalantly. "It's not the end of the world if I marry him jacketless. You said so yourself. And you know, you've been such a help to me today… I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt this morning. I'd marry Troy if he were just wearing his boxers."

"Honey, _I'd _marry Troy if he was only wearing his boxers," Mya jumps in but the bride casually ignores her comment.

"I know, I know." Taylor's voice suddenly reaches new levels of high pitch. "But… I just want this day to be absolutely perfect for you… and--"

"You have made it so; honestly," Gabriella replies with a comforting smile that does nothing for Taylor's homicidal imagination. "It's not your fault Chad's middle name is 'klutz'. We all suspected something would go wrong on his side and hey, it could have been a hell of a lot worse, right?"

Taylor's heart leaps into her throat and she forces a tight smile on her face. "But it was such a nice and _expensive _jacket…"

"Gabriella would only be ripping it off later," Sharpay responds with a devilish grin. "So it's just as well the doofus has lost it."

"But I really loved the jacket…" Taylor's voice wobbles dangerously. "It was such a beautiful jacket…"

---

Troy Bolton _never _panics.

Except when his best man leaves his parents home on the morning of his wedding without an explanation and looking slightly anxious.

He knew he should have asked Ryan to be his best man.

"Right." Jack Bolton announces as he strolls into Troy's childhood bedroom and brushes imaginary dust from his shirt sleeves. "I'm going."

"You're going?" Troy frowns slightly but then realises, upon glancing at the clock on the mantle, that it was time for his dad to go to their apartment to be with Gabriella until it was time to leave for the wedding. "Like, now?"

Jack rolls his eyes and leans over the couch to pick up his jacket. "Yeah, like now," he smiles knowingly. "It's kinda my job today… giving the bride away and all that. I still can't believe she asked me to." He looks genuinely touched at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law's previous request.

"Could you call me?" Troy asks tentatively as he shoves his hands into his trouser pockets. "I mean, not to talk to Gabs or anything; I know it's not allowed. But just to let me know everything's okay? That she's okay?"

Jack rolls his eyes hopelessly. "Cold feet, son?"

"It's her feet I'm worried about," Troy sighs with a small smile. "What if she met up with some guy called Hector last night and now they're getting ready to elope?"

Jack bites back a smirk. "Hector?"

Troy shoots his father a death glare. "It could happen," he states confidently. "I don't deserve her."

"Now, I never taught you how to speak fluent bullshit, Troy. And Gabriella would probably shoot you right now if she could hear you talking. She obviously doesn't think so."

Troy dips his head slightly in embarrassment. "Were you ever like this before you married mom?"

"Worse than you," Jack chuckles. "Although I never imagined your mom to run off with someone called Hector. But you've always had an over-reactive imagination. But the point is, Troy, you and Gabriella… it fits. Everything just fits. Me and your mom look at you both and we just can't be any happier than we are now, knowing that you found someone like her - someone so special and unique, who understands you like we do; maybe even more. And I know Maria feels the same way where Gabriella is concerned. If there ever was a couple who should _never _experience cold feet on their wedding day, it's you and Gabriella."

Touching moments between father and son were never good if it was going to end up in them both turning mushy. Mushy was never good between men. Only girls.

So Troy manages only a small smile which communicates so much more between them. "Thanks, dad. But still, you think you could call me when you get there?"

Jack lets out an amused huff. "Your mom would kill me _and _you if she found out we were having this conversation right now."

"All I want is to know she's okay."

"And that she's not with some guy called Hector?"

Troy purses his lips together. "That additional information would be helpful. If you feel it necessary."

Jack laughs out loud and turns to walk out of the room. "Troy, you know I can't do that. It's bad luck to before the wedding."

"_Technically _I'm not talking to Gabriella. I'm talking to you. So _technically _it's breaking no traditional rules."

Jacks shakes his head in amusement. "I'm leaving now, son. We'll see you at the altar."

"Woah, wait!" Troy suddenly stops his father. "Shit! The poem! I need the poem!"

"Poem?"

A blush emits on his cheeks and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I kinda… wrote a poem. Kelsi helped me. But I wrote it to read out to Gabriella during the ceremony and I left it with…" His face freezes as he recalls. "I left it with Chad."

Jack shrugs nonchalantly. "So, it's with Chad. So what? He'll be at the wedding too, you know. It's kinda a tradition that the best man actually attends."

"No," Troy ignores his father's sarcasm. "No, I left it with Chad last week. We were at his place and Gabs and Taylor came home unexpectedly and I couldn't hide it quick enough so I passed it to Chad. Gabs would have found it if I took it back to our place… what with her over-exaggerated cleanliness and all."

"So call Chad. Get him to go get it for you. I don't know where the fuck he and Ryan have disappeared to but it might be worth giving them a call on their cells. I'd happily do it for you but if I don't leave in the next five seconds, your mom will drag me out by my ears."

Troy was already pulling out his cellphone and desperately dialling Chad's number. "Sure, dad." He replies distractedly.

Jack stops at the door. "Oh, and if I see this Hector? Don't you worry, son. Your old man here will knock him out before they can even elope."

Troy shoots his gaze back up to his harshly, not liking the smirk that was tugging on Jack's lips. "Dad. Personal crisis here. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't start making up stupid scenarios involving strange dudes called Hector."

"Noted, son. Noted."

---

"_EEP!"_

"Eep?!" Ryan Evans squeaks, scrambling to his feet amongst a mountain of laundry. "Eep! Eep, what?!" He calls, running towards the kitchen where Chad Danforth was in the midst of a nervous breakdown. "What are you eep-ing about at, man? Did you find the ring?"

"EEP!" Chad points to his cellphone, where his infamous _Rocky _theme tune was playing signalling that only Troy Bolton could be calling. Some found their friendship cute; others found it disturbing.

"Oh, man, you are so screwed. He knows."

"He _does not _know!" Chad's eyes bulged with his sudden horror in acknowledgement. "How can he know? Does he have this place bugged or something?"

Ryan gestures towards the phone. "Are you going to pick that up at some point?"

"Uh, _no._ Do you think I want to die at this early stage of my life? At least let me leave this world fighting, Evans."

Ryan rolls his eyes heavenwards. "Oh, hand it over. _I'll _answer it!" Before Chad can protest his actions, Ryan snatches the phone from his grasp and answers the call. "Troy!" He greets a little too enthusiastically. "How are you this fine morning?"

"_Don't joke now, Ryan. I need to speak with Chad urgently. Is he there?"_

"Uh…" The look of horror on Ryan's face only served for Chad to _eep _silently and shove his fist into his mouth. "He's a little preoccupied right now. Can I give him a message?"

"_I need to speak to him now, Ry. Or we all die. You see, the natural balance of the universe will be disrupted if I don't speak to him now and everyone will suffer horribly before we all die."_

Ryan quickly holds the phone to Chad, who waves his hands dangerously in protest before running from the room.

"_Ryan?" _Troy calls again. _"You there?"_

"Um, yeah," Ryan replied, tugging at the collar of his best dress shirt nervously. "He's actually in the middle of something here, Troy. Something so big that it's actually more important than the fates of the universe right now. Can you not just tell me what the, uh, problem is? I'll be sure to tell him."

Ryan hears Troy sigh loudly into the phone before answering. _"Just tell him he still has the poem. And I need it before the ceremony since I need to have it for the actual wedding. In fact, I'm kinda nervous that you guys have abandoned me without letting me know where you are…"_

"You know we've all got our little jobs to do today to prepare…"

"_Yeah. But leaving without a trace is very worrying…"_

"Is there no joy in surprises anymore?" Ryan heaves in annoyance. "Honestly, Troy. Why don't you just go consummate the marriage before you've even become husband and wife? What is with the world nowadays?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. _"…Whatever. Just… tell him I need it as soon as possible, okay? I need to go over it again. I don't care what he's doing. Just tell him to get the poem, bring it to me, and then he can continue doing whatever it is he's doing… okay?"_

Ryan gulps. "Yeah. Sure."

"_Great. See you later, man."_

As Ryan puts the phone down, Chad slowly walks back into the room with a beetroot face. "Is he gone? Are we dead?"

Ryan breathes a sigh of relief. "It's okay, man. We can relax… for now. He just wants the poem."

"Poem?"

His confused features bring Ryan's worry levels back up to danger. "Yeah. He said that he needs the poem. Which I assume he gave you to look after but now he needs back? Please tell me you have it."

"Of course I have it, Evans. It's in my jeans pocket."

Ryan breathes another sigh of relief. "Great. Okay, you keep searching for that ring and I'll go take the poem to Troy. Where are your jeans?"

"In the washing machine. Help yourself."

Neither realised exactly what Chad had just said for a few seconds. And as it slowly crumbled inside of them, Ryan's insides began to melt into a pile of rubble and Chad started envisioning his own death to be more bloody and messy than he'd first anticipated since first losing Gabriella's ring.

Ryan gulps. "You're… joking, right?" He smiles slyly. "I know when you're joking, Danforth. And, oh! What a joker you are! Because, I mean, _no one _would be able to manage losing a wedding ring _and _the poem the groom was intending on reading out to his bride on the day of their wedding, right? No person with a normal mind would be able to do that, right?!"

"Uh, well," Chad was becoming increasingly more nervous. He's never seen the dangerous side of Ryan Evans before and he could conclude it was hella scary. "I haven't technically lost it. It's in the washing machine."

Ryan groans out loud in frustration and races to the laundry room; Chad hot on his heels. "Only you, Danforth. Only you!"

"I know, I know," Chad moans in defeat as Ryan yanks open the door of the washing machine and rips out Chad's soaking through jeans. "He just handed it to me quick. I forgot he had it. He'd brought it here to show me after he and Kelsi wrote it and then Tay and Gabs came back and he had to hide it quick…" He covers his face with his hands. "It was for safe keeping. He didn't want her to find it."

Ryan slowly pulls out the crumpled and wet piece of paper from the pocket, holding it up to reveal the blue ink running haphazardly from the sheet, destroying any evidence that Troy had gone to all that trouble and effort. "Well, at least now you know for sure she never will."

---

Gabriella Montez never got nervous.

Except on the day of her wedding when she was perfectly entitled to.

Her mother had left for the venue over a half hour ago after spending twenty minutes smudging her make-up as she revelled in the ecstatic blissfulness of her only daughter finally getting married. Gabriella had breathed a sigh of relief when Maria had announced she was going to make sure everything was set in its place before the ceremony began. Martha and Kelsi had gone with her to set up the piano and help with the seating plans.

"And he's really okay?" She asks Jack Bolton for the umpteenth time. "I mean… he's not missing any limbs or his head or anything like that?"

Jack blinks in astonishment at Gabriella's question. He'd spent the first fifteen minutes since arriving at the apartment marvelling at how beautiful she looked and now he was getting asked ridiculous questions from a very nervous bride.

He coughs. "Don't worry, Gabriella. Two arms, two legs, one head in place although some would argue that the position of his brain isn't where it naturally should be. There're still two eyes, one nose, two ears, one mouth, ten fingers, ten toes… Any other part of Troy you wish to know is still in place?"

"The parts between his legs would be useful," Sharpay puts in, causing Gabriella to blush deeply and for Jack to choke. "In fact _very _useful. He's already under a lot of pressure to perform to his best for the wedding night. Imagine the tragedy if he further lost the parts that actually make the performing part work?"

"Sharpay!" Taylor calls.

"Well," Jacks clears his throat uncomfortably. "Not that I've have any visual confirmation…"

"Don't worry, Jack," Sharpay waves him off. "I'll check before the reception. It's my happy duty to perform as bridesmaid."

Gabriella just couldn't look at her future father-in-law anymore. That was it. Her respective daughter-in-law image was gone thanks to Sharpay and her mouth.

Taylor's cellphone ringing was a relieving interruption to the brand new tension in the room; however, the look on her face upon seeing the caller I.D only make Gabriella's nerves flutter.

"Who is it?" She asks tentatively.

Taylor doesn't respond. She merely stands up and races towards the spare bedroom and shuts the door behind her before answering. "Troy!" She hisses angrily. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing ringing here?!"

"_I'm freaking out, Tay." _Troy's wobbly voice answers. _"I know I shouldn't and I know Gabriella's there somewhere, but--" _He breaks off. _"Is she okay, by the way?"_

Taylor closes her eyes, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. Chad hadn't called back with the confirmation that the rings were safely tucked away in his pocket and therefore, there was major ground swallow-age needed at that moment in time. "Why are you calling, Troy? You know you're not supposed to. And if Gabriella hears you, she'll freak out. You know it's bad luck."

"_Ugh! Okay! I need to get a hold of Chad… You haven't seen him, have you?"_

Here, Taylor gives off a throaty laugh, guilt spilling out of her at a great rate of knots. "Now _why on earth _would I have seen Chad today?"

"_I called him earlier but he was busy. So I spoke to Ryan instead. He said he'd tell Chad to bring me back the poem me and Kelsi wrote for Gabriella but it's been forever and now I can't get in touch with either of them."_

Taylor McKessie _never _panics.

Unless she's dating Chad Danforth and is entitled to panic every second of every day.

"Well, he's not here." She swallows heavily. "I'm sure they're on their way back to you now. Did you ever think of that?"

She doesn't hear the bedroom door opening. "Tay?" Gabriella asks slowly, taking in Taylor's wide-eyed expression upon seeing her. "You okay?"

"_Is that Gabriella?!" _Troy's voice rings out in her ear. _"Is that her? Oh my god, I know I can't talk to her, but tell her I love her, okay?"_

"I can't tell her you love her! It's against the rules!" She knew she really should think before speaking…

"Is that Troy?!" Gabriella's eyes widen disastrously. "Oh my god! Why is he calling here?! Does he _want _this marriage to fail?!"

"_Oh my god, I heard that, Tay! Tell her I don't! Tell her I love her and that I can't wait to see her. Tell her I that this phone call was a mistake and that I'm sorry and that I'm leaving now and I'll see her at the altar." _A pause. _"I _will _see her at the altar, right, Tay?"_

Taylor wanted to strangle something. "Gab, he loves you, he doesn't want this marriage to fail, he's calling because he's an asshole and is worried you're not gonna show up--"

"Oh my god! He thinks _that? _Oh my god, I'm marrying a moron!"

"_Oh my god, Tay! I heard that too! Tell her I don't really think that! Tell her I am a moron but I'm a marriage-material moron."_

"He's a marriage-material moron - whatever that means - okay, Gabs? He said he doesn't really think that and now he's gonna leave before the big vein in my forehead pops and we end up attending a funeral rather than a wedding."

Gabriella breathes out a loud sigh of relief, her heart racing and hammering against her chest. "Okay, okay. But tell him I love him too, okay?"

"_I heard that! Tay, tell her I heard that!"_

"I know you fucking heard it, Bolton!"

"Did he call to say he found his jacket?" Gabriella asks hopefully. Taylor just glares at her.

"_My jacket?" _Troy asks confused, causing Taylor to enter major panic mode. _"What's wrong with my jacket--?"_

"Troy…FUCK OFF!"

---

"Okay. I have it." Chad bangs his fist down on the table as a gesture of success.

"Hit me," Ryan responds, ready to hit pen-to-paper.

"Oh, my love, my darling…"

Ryan's head hit's the table top.

"I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time."

"Chad."

"And times goes by. So slowly. And time can do soooo much--"

"Chad."

"Are you still mineeeeee?"

"_Chad!"_

"What?!"

Ryan wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He could conclude that that moment in time was a definitely ground swallow-age occasion. "I highly doubt that Troy and Kelsi spent hours copying down the words to _Unchained Melody_."

"They might have."

"Or not." Ryan sighs distraughtly. "Look, whether we like this or not, Troy's going to found out the poem is ruined and he's gonna hit rock bottom once he does. So we need something, _anything, _that'll be adequate enough to replace it. We can even call it a gesture of our apology. Or _your _apology since it was _you _who fucked this up."

Chad rests his forehead dejectedly on his forearms. "I know, man," he replied sadly. "I know."

"We just need to write this thing and then get that ring found as soon as humanly possible. Start re-tracing your steps. Where were you when you know you last had it… start thinking about that."

"Right."

"So," Ryan stands up and pulls out his cell, ignoring the _Troy: thirteen missed calls _message that highlighted the main screen. "I'll call up Kelsi and ask her. Maybe she can remember as much of the poem as possible so Troy at least has something to work with."

"You're gonna tell Kelsi?! Dude, we _can't _tell _anyone_ about this!"

"Have you got any better suggestions?" Chad didn't respond. "Okay, then. So I'm gonna call Kelsi and you've got to find that damn thing before Troy--"

"--before Troy, what?" Troy Bolton walks slowly into the kitchen of the Danforth apartment. Ryan and Chad freeze in their places; terror written on both their faces. "Guys…" Troy swallows nervously. "What the fuck…?"

"Okay, okay!" Chad stands up and walks towards his best friend before grasping his biceps and squeezing tightly with his anguish. "Just… before we tell you this, you have to remember, okay? You have to remember the time you broke my Robo-Rob and I was on the verge of suicide. Remember?" His eyes bore desperately into his. "Remember how I was going to throw my wretched and broken body from your treehouse all because you broke my Robo-Rob? And you were _pleading _with me to forgive you? And then I did? Eventually - but that's not the point. The point is, is that it was a completely unforgivable crime you committed when we were six, but I _forgave _you, Troy. I _forgave _when I could have just committed suicide. Because that's the most important thing about friendship: _forgiveness. _Without it, we're just soulless lives wandering the face of the earth with no one to play Robo-Rob with."

Troy's mouth hung agape. "…right."

"Troy," Ryan sighs, gesturing to the empty chair at the table. "You may want to sit down for this."

---

Taylor McKessie was going to kill Chad Danforth.

There was always that strange concoction of both anger and unconditional love that was always alive whenever she was around Chad. It had been there since senior year when they'd began dating.

Like, right now, she loved him. She loved him so much she was willing to put up with years of verbal abuse she received constantly from her parents, all because they didn't like nor approve of him. They'd tell her he was no good, that she deserved better… but she just took it all because she loved him.

And then there was the anger. She was angry at him because he'd lost Gabriella's wedding band on the morning of her wedding. She was angry because Troy and Gabriella deserved nothing but perfection on their special day and now it was only an hour until the ceremony and it seemed her boyfriend _still _hadn't been able to locate the ring.

He'd always been clumsy, he'd always given new meaning to the word 'klutz'.

Maybe she should blame Troy. Had he not chosen Chad as his best man, none of this would have ever happened.

But then Taylor feels bad - that no one ever gives Chad enough credit. No one _ever _gives him a chance. Her parents plainly refused to, and here she was, thinking the thoughts that only proved her parents opinions as being right.

There was that strange concoction again.

And it was only alive whenever she was around Chad Danforth.

---

Troy's head fell into his hands in despair. "You lost the ring… and destroyed the poem?" He asks again, his voice wavering.

"I'm so sorry, man. I didn't mean to…"

"No," Troy looks up at him angrily. "No, you never mean to. Never mind the fact I'm getting married in an _hour _and I'll have _nothing _to sentiment my vows with! Do you realise we can't get married without the ring? It happens to be a very important part of getting married, you know."

Chad hangs his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Guys," Ryan steps up in-between them. "We need to stop this; we haven't got time. Troy, look, I'm sorry but the poem can't be salvaged. Not unless Kelsi can write it all again in an hour which I highly doubt. Things happen like that, okay? It was a mistake. You can't put all the blame on Chad for forgetting about a piece of paper that was shoved in his pocket without permission in the heat of the moment."

Troy takes a deep breath. "Yeah," he agrees quietly.

"We can only use what time we have left to think about where this ring might be. Or at least think about a quick replacement."

Troy shakes his head.

"Troy," Ryan closes his eyes briefly. "Gabriella will understand. She will."

"It's not that, man. That ring is completely irreplaceable."

Chad never felt more low in his life. Still, the statement sparks up a dark corner of his mind and his face slowly falls into realisation. "Guys…"

"I know it is. But we'll find it eventually. It can't have gone far. All we need is at least a ring, _any ring, _so you guys can get married in an hour. We can always look for it afterwards. What's important is that you and Gabriella get married today."

"Guys…"

Troy nods, ignoring Chad's calls. "I guess."

"Just think, you'll be man and wife in a matter of hours. Makes everything else seem so significant, right?"

"Guys!" Chad bellows, causing both Ryan and Troy to look up at him in question. "I know where it is!"

"Oh my god, you do?!" Ryan grasps a hold of Chad's arms. "Well, don't fucking stand there! Where is it?!"

"Okay, okay," Chad breathes deeply. "I know where it is, I remember where I last had it and _knew _for sure I had it… but you've got to promise me you won't kill me when I tell you where…"

"Chad…" Troy warns dangerously.

"Just get in the car and floor it to the restaurant. I'll call Zeke…"

"Zeke?! What?! _Why?!"_

"Just _do it!_"

---

She feels like a princess.

Her curls are pinned up to perfection. She would thank Caroline for that later.

Her make-up is beyond amazing. Mya would get one hella huge cuddle for that after the wedding.

Her gown was flawless. Strapless, floor-length… a heart-shaped bodice that clung to her curves in exactly the right places. The crystals that adorned it sparkled, the tiara that sat on her head glistened and brightened up the now seemingly dull bedroom. She was a vision. A portrait of perfect. And she was still doubting that Troy would like what he saw when he would see her walking down the aisle.

Looking into the floor-length mirror in front of her, Gabriella scrunches up her nose and slowly twirls around on the spot, taking in her appearance more.

It feels so weird getting married.

"Gabriella Montez," she says to herself. Somehow, now her own name didn't even sound right.

"Gabriella Bolton." _Ah, much better._

"Gabriella. Anne. Bolton." She tests her soon-to-be name on her lips. It sounds amazing. And so naturally fitting for her.

She giggles to herself, her heart fluttering as she smoothes her hands down her dress again, getting rid of the imaginary creases she was paranoid would form.

She couldn't wait to see him. Hell, she wants to run down that aisle and say her 'I do's' at such a fast rate, if any guest would blink, they'd miss their union.

"I pronounce you Gabriella Anne Bolton. Mrs. Gabriella Anne Bolton. _Mrs. Bolton._" She giggles again at her own childish nature. "Wife of Troy Bolton. Troy Alexander Bolton _and _Gabriella Anne Bolton. Husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

Everything is just so perfect, she wants to burst. So what if Troy marries her jacketless? It was only a jacket. What they share is worth far more than some jacket -- she wonders why she ever allowed herself to freak out that morning.

She knew she'd marry him right here, in their apartment, wearing nothing but very unattractive underwear and a veil. And he could be wearing a clown costume for all she cared… as long as she become Mrs. Troy Bolton, she didn't really care how.

"Hello, my name is _Mrs. _Gabriella Anne Bolton. And I'm _Troy Bolton's _wife. Yes, you heard me, his _wife. _And he's _my _husband. Mine. I love him and he's mine. We're the Bolton's and we're very happy to meet you, …random… imaginary person I'm talking to…"

Getting married is such a weird feeling…

Weird, but oh so wonderful.

---

Zeke Baylor, Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans are stumped.

As the three of them look on in disbelief and dismay at the seven-tiered wedding cake - created at the masterful hands of Zeke - they want to weep.

Because what Chad Danforth is saying just can't _possibly _be true.

"It's in the cake." Zeke wants to cry. "You're telling me… it's in the cake."

Chad smiles. "It's in the cake," he affirms. "I knew I'd remember."

"Question." Troy raises his hand. "_Why _is it _in _the cake?"

"I was doing my best man duties and making sure everything was running smoothly. So I came here while Zeke was putting the finishing touches to the icing and it looked fun so I wanted to help out. And the ring got stuck in the icing and now it's in the cake."

"Again, _how?_" Ryan urges, wanting so much to understand the workings of Chad Danforth's mind.

"I was showing Zeke the message Troy had engraved in it and then I slid it onto my pinkie so I…" He drifts off, clearing his throat. "Uh, wouldn't lose it. Ironically enough." He laughs nervously.

"Right now, I'm not a big fan of irony." Zeke shakes his head solemnly. "And I was _just about _to transport it to the reception venue. Oh my god, Danforth! How could you do this to me?!"

"I didn't mean to! Do you actually _think _I wanted this to happen?! Of everything I even envisioned to go wrong, _this _wasn't it!"

"Well," Ryan puts his hand to his chin in thought. "There's only one way to go around this…"

"No…" Zeke wails.

"Sorry," Ryan sends him his most sympathetic glance. "But it's either the cake or the ring… and right now, I think the ring is more essential. Troy can't slide a _cake_ onto Gabriella's finger when he recites his vows."

"It could be the new 'it' thing with weddings. It could become the new trend?" The chef offers. "No? No takers on the cake swapping during the ceremony? Alright, you mindless traditional-lovers fuckers. Ruin my damn cake! See if I fucking care!"

"We can make this fun…" Chad suggests, running his finger along the top and licking the icing from his fingertip. "It won't be a total waste."

"Just do it," Zeke turns around miserably and walks from the restaurant kitchen. "Just do it. I can't watch."

Chad sighs. "Gentlemen, we're going in."

---

Taylor McKessie has never breathed such a large sigh of relief in her entire life.

Even though Chad had informed her that the wedding cake was effectively ruined and that Zeke was contemplating suicide, Taylor was just so thankful that Gabriella would never know the horrors they'd endured that morning; not knowing whether or not she'd receive her beautiful and expensive wedding band.

As she'd walked down the aisle - situated outside in a beautiful private park in Beverly Hills - she'd shared a look of relief with Troy, who looked like he'd faced death and survived… only just.

Now, she could relax and bask in the perfection that was Troy and Gabriella's wedding ceremony. Kelsi's musical piece was breathtaking, the atmosphere was beautiful and the weather was on their side. Nothing could have been more perfect to witness than the look on both Troy and Gabriella's faces as she appeared alongside Jack Bolton at the end of the aisle and began towards her fiancé… glowing from head to toe; their smiles so wide and sparkling, they were blinding.

Taylor watched with her heart aflutter. She caught Chad's eyes from across the altar every now and then, sending him smiles which communicated between them as words of love. Her stomach coiled as she continued to think about herself and Chad in Troy and Gabriella's position, and despite all the obstacles that threatened them, she suddenly found the image very very appealing…

Chad holds up his right hand subtly to show her, with mischief dancing in his eyes, that Gabriella's ring was sitting on his pinkie finger; unable to go missing again. Taylor shoots him a smile and a roll of the eyes, just grateful that they managed to get this far and overcome the bumps along the way.

The registrar introduces her to the congregation and Taylor gulps slightly, not liking public speaking one bit. It's Chad's mere wink of encouragement that allows her to speak and perform her reading for her friends.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude." Here, she looks over at her boyfriend, silently communicating the thoughts that were happily plaguing her mind. "Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends." She smiles at Troy and Gabriella, who lean into each other as Troy presses a kiss against Gabriella's temple.

Chad now steps up and clears his throat. The reading he's chosen to perform is one of his own choice, and after the circus he'd put on earlier in the day, Taylor knows that he's mustering all his strength and adoration into the words…just to make it up in his own way to his best friends.

"One recognises the truth of Saint Exupery's line: Love does not consist in gazing at each other. But in looking outward together in the same direction." He smiles to Troy, who smiles back at him - forgiving him in the same way Chad forgave him for breaking his Robo-Rob. "For in fact, man and woman are not only looking outward in the same direction, they are working outward. Here one forms ties, roots, a firm base... Here one makes oneself part of the community of men, of human society." Now, Chad looks dazed at his girlfriend; the woman who made him whole, without even realising. "Here the bonds of marriage are formed. For marriage, which is always spoken of as a bond, becomes actually, in this stage, many bonds, many strands, of different texture and strength, making up a web that is taut and firm. The web is fashioned of love."

There isn't a dry eye around. Somewhat feeling stunned at the reaction of his reading, Chad continues. "Yes, but many kinds of love: romantic love first, then a slow-growing devotion and, playing through these, a constantly rippling companionship." His eyes flutter back to Troy and Gabriella. He had known upon first glance that this was the reading that spoke volumes of their relationship… the reading that was simply written for them. "It is made of loyalties, and interdependencies, and shared experiences. It is woven of memories of meetings and conflicts; of triumphs and disappointments. It is a web of communication, a common language, and the acceptance of lack of language too, a knowledge of likes and dislikes, of habits and reactions, both physical and mental. It is a web of instincts and intuitions, and known and unknown exchanges. The web of marriage is made by propinquity, in the day to day living side by side, looking outward and working outward in the same direction. It is woven in space and in time of the substance of life itself."

Members of the congregation claps and Taylor dabs her eyes before handing Gabriella a tissue so she's able to wipe her own without smudging her make-up. The registrar orders them to turn and face each other and link hands, which they so happily do without complaint.

Taylor can only describe the scene as beautiful. She watches as Troy gently wipes away the slow tears that softly drop against Gabriella's cheeks and affectionately grazes his fingertips over her jawline. Gabriella speaks her vows with ease, the words not memorised but merely coming from the heart.

"…Everything good in me is all you," Gabriella cries a happy sob as she gazes longingly into Troy's eyes. "You're the other half of what I am… the thing I spent the first sixteen years of my life missing and not knowing what it was that could make me whole. It was all you. It still is all you." Troy continues to hold her face with trembling hands as she speaks. "I love you… so much." She wavers when her sobs become uncontrollable and Taylor has to snatch a tissue for her own eyes.

Chad shoots her an air kiss as Gabriella delicately places the ring on Troy's finger and latches onto his hand as though her life depends on it.

Troy grips her hand back. Chad exchanges a look of excitement with Taylor - this was his defining moment. He'd be passing the ring to Troy once his vows were spoken… he'd be participating in their final act of union as husband and wife. He wants to burst with the excitement, with the anticipation… the moment he'd been waiting for since the second Troy had asked him to be his best man.

"…It scares me how much more I fall for you every day," Troy speaks affectionately, cradling his bride's cheek and eyes locking together. "It amazes me how anyone can feel this way… and think of it being the strongest it can be only to be proven wrong the next day. You amaze me, Gabi. You always have, even without doing anything. I can't even begin to tell you how privileged I feel just standing here today, hearing you promise to love me forever and be mine forever. It's surreal…"

Chad is pumped. Chad is prepared. And as Troy finishes his vows to his emotional fiancé, he lifts his hand and prepares to slide the ring off his pinkie finger in order to hand over to Troy faithfully.

Taylor just sees everything in slow motion.

Troy finished. Troy turns to Chad. Chad grins and goes to take off the ring…

Only the ring doesn't budge.

There's an awkward moment of silence and Troy's eyes burn into Chad's horrified gaze.

Ryan clears his throat. "Is there a problem?" He whispers as Chad tugs on the band forcefully.

"No, no," he grits his teeth and forces a smile. "It just won't… move…"

Taylor's mouth drops open in terror, inwardly preparing herself to soothe a forthcoming freaking out Gabriella.

Except, Gabriella isn't freaking out. She's laughing. She cuddles herself around Troy's arm and rests her head contentedly on his shoulder as he and Chad continue to struggle with the stuck ring. Ryan steps up, ignoring Gabriella's giggles as he too latches onto Chad's hand and pulls with all his strength.

"Oh my god, Danforth!" He slaps his hand over his face.

Chad slowly and sheepishly turns toward the confused congregation. "Uh, hi," he smiles, radiating more contented and blissful chuckles from the bride. "Does anyone happen to have any grease on them?"

---


End file.
